Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-278598, filed Jul. 23, 2003, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-278599, filed Jul. 23, 2003, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat device for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
For recreational vehicles, etc., various seat arrangements are used to improve convenience. For example, in the case in which a seat is positioned at a boundary location between a lower floor and an upper floor which is higher than the lower floor, a seat device for a vehicle having foldable front legs provided below a front part of a seat cushion and connected on the lower floor, and a hook provided below a rear portion of the seat cushion so that the hook can be engaged to or disengaged from a joining part on the upper floor, is disclosed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-108745, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-47911). This seat can be stored on the lower floor by rotating the front legs after disconnecting the hook from the joining part when the seat is folded.
The car seat devices disclosed in the above documents can provide flattening of the seat in relation to the upper floor located at the backside of the seat, by folding and moving down the seat on the lower floor when the seat is unused. However, the seat device for a vehicles has low flexibility when the seat is in use, that is, when occupants are seated.
As described above, some recreational vehicles, etc., have a storable seat which is normally stored in a storage concavity below a floor, and is pulled out from the concavity for an occupant to sit on when the storable seat is needed. Some of these storable seats have foldable front legs and rear legs provided below a seat cushion, and an arm provided between a rear portion of the seat cushion and a front part of the storage concavity. The storable seat is stored in the storage concavity in a condition in which the front legs and rear legs are folded. Furthermore, the storable seat is drawn to the outside of the concavity by rotating it via the arm, and then is installed on the floor by opening the front legs and rear legs (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-347864).
The storable seat disclosed in the same document can easily change its position between in the useable position and the unused position because the storable seat is drawn outside the storage concavity by rotating it via the arm and is installed on the floor outside the storage concavity. However, the storable seat has a problem in that the storable seat cannot use space effectively when it is in use because the storable seat cannot be used without a space outside the storage concavity.
The present invention has a purpose of providing a seat device for a vehicle having high flexibility when a seat is in use, that is, when occupants are seated, and can provide further improvement in convenience.
The present invention also has a purpose of providing a seat device for a vehicle which can easily change it position between in the useable position and in the unused position, and can use space effectively when it is in the useable position.